Caballero de armadura brillante
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: Nessie no sabe que regalarle a su mamá para Navidad, así que le pide ayuda a su papá, ellos dos se van al centro comercial para hacer las compras navideñas para la familia. Mientras están de compras, Renesmee hace de las suyas para que, aparte de comprar los regalos para cada integrante de la familia, también le comprara muchísimos a ella. Todos Humanos.


**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente no me apellido Meyer ni me llamo Stephenie, así que solo la trama me pertenece.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"

Mi amiga secreta es ... _¡Jael Cullen Stewart!_

_No te conozco linda pero ojalá te guste tu regalo, deseo que tengas un prospero 2015. c:_

* * *

**Titulo:** Un caballero de armadura brillante.

* * *

.

Miré por la ventana cómo la nieve inundaba todo. Era como si la naturaleza se vistiera de blanco para la ocasión. Blanco para navidad.

El mover de las cosas en el cuarto de Renesmee, mi hija, me sobresaltó por tercera vez aquella mañana. Suspirando y curioso me levanté y fui hacia su cuarto para ver que hacía que producía tanto ruido.

Ojala, por todos los cielos, que no esté remodelando su cuarto de nuevo._ Por Dios que no._

Toqué dos veces y abrí la puerta lentamente. Lo primero que me asaltó fue el color verde. Renesmee tenía una _pequeña_ obsesión con ese color así que todo estaba decorado de verde en diferentes tonos excepto la cama King size la cual relucía en un blanco brillante y los posters con los artistas por los cuales tanto se desvivía. En medio de todo aquello se encontraba Renesmee en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza con las rodillas y junto a ella estaban un montón de fotos y cajas.

Respiré hondo y me arme de valor para hablar con mi hija adolescente que jamás comprendería. Bella debería hacer esto, no yo. Por novena vez aquella mañana me lamente por su molesto trabajo.

Por Dios, yo ganaba muchísimo dinero al día ¿por qué tenía que seguir con ese estúpido trabajo?

Me arrodille frente a mi hija y levanté su pequeño rostro apartando mechones de su rebelde cabello cobrizo. Sonreí, se parecía tanto a su madre que me provocaba abrazarla por siempre.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios formaban un puchero. Oh, Dios santo, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede, muñeca? —Pregunté dulcemente.

_Por favor que no llore, por favor que no llore…_

_—_Sucede que soy pésima en cuanto a regalos, papá, no puedo ni hacer un simple collage correctamente. —Lamentó y volvió a esconder su rosto.

—Explícame desde el principio, linda.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos exageradamente, luego señaló el desastre a su alrededor como si fuera obvio.

—Traté de hacer algo bonito con este montón de fotos para regalárselo a mamá por navidad pero al final termine arruinando la mayoría. Ahora no tengo que regalarle a mamá y falta menos de una semana.

Miré distraídamente las fotos mientras pensaba en algo. Por eso a Bella no le gustaba dejarnos solos a Nessie y a mí. Siempre ella hacía un berrinche por algo y yo salía corriendo a hacer cualquier cosa para solucionarlo. Por ello era ella la que ponía las reglas en la familia.

Le di muchísimas vueltas al asunto hasta que le encontré una solución coherente. Me aterraba pero era la única solución.

—Nessie, linda, ¿te parece si nos vamos de compras navideñas? Quizás así le encuentres algo.

Los ojos chocolate de mi pequeña se abrieron exageradamente y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. Al segundo siguiente la tenía aferrada a mi cuello.

— ¿Me dejaras usar tu tarjeta, papi? —Susurró en mi cuello.

Suspiré mirando a la nada ¿cómo negarme cuando me llamaba _papi_?

—Está bien, solo que sin exagerar. —Dije resignado.

—Tú sabes que yo nunca exagero. —Dijo levantándose mientras me miraba como si fuera absurdo.

No quise ni recordarle la vez que me hizo comprarle un poni solo porque a su mejor amiga le habían comprado uno. O la vez que lloró solo porque Bella había regalado su camisa favorita a la caridad sin avisarle. _¿Renesmee exagerada? Por Dios._

Recogió el desastre que había hecho y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha. Discretamente me puse los tenis más cómodos que conseguí. Presentía que este iba a ser un día sumamente largo.

_Yo era Edward Cullen. Podía con esto._

Una vez en el volvo encendió la radio a toda potencia cuando una de sus bandas favoritas comenzó a cantar y no paró hasta que llegamos al centro comercial. Acomodó la bufanda en su cuello y comenzó nuestro día de compras.

—Deberíamos aprovechar y comprar todos los regalos, Nessie, y no tener que hacer compras a última hora después.

—Eso es obvió papá ¿En qué mundo vives? — Preguntó mientras me llevaba a una tienda de ropa a su derecha.

Sobrina de Alice Cullen tenía que ser.

Duramos media hora de aquí para allá en la tienda viendo diferentes vestidos. Nessie se emocionaba con uno, pero luego veía otro que le gustaba más y cambiaba de opinión. La palabra _frustrante _se quedaba corta.

—Me encanta este vestido aunque dudo que sea del estilo de la tía Alice.

—Lastima. —Me limite a responder, presentía a donde quería llegar.

—A mí me debe quedar de un lindo… —Dijo haciéndome ojitos.

—Renesmee…

—Papaaaá… —Lanzó de vuelta.

Conté hasta diez mientras me sostenía el tabique de la nariz. Conocía esa táctica muy bien. La veía seguido.

—Tómalo Renesmee, simplemente tómalo.

Brincó de alegría durante un rato y siguió con la búsqueda del regalo de su tía. Gracias a Dios, media hora después lo encontró junto a un vestido para su tía Rosalie. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Al salir noté que los labios de Renesmee temblaban un poco, señal de que comenzaba a tener frio así que nos dirigimos a una cafetería a comprar un par de tazas de chocolate. Hablamos durante un rato sobre ninguna cosa en especial y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo.

Luego de aquello fuimos de aquí para allá. Pero siempre que entrabamos a una tienda jamás salíamos con las manos vacías y no eran precisamente un regalo.

Tenía que leer uno de esos libros de autoayuda que me regalo Emmett de cumpleaños. Necesitaba aprender a decirle _no_ a Nessie.

Y la escena se repetía una y otra vez. Entramos en una tienda de zapatos para buscarle algo a sus abuelos, y encontró que regalarles, por supuesto, pero también encontró tres pares de zapatos que le quedaban "_divinos", _según ella.

Cuando entramos a la tienda de deportes a comprar una nueva caminadora para su tío y salimos con un nuevo par de raquetas de tenis para ella me di por vencido. El próximo año vendría con su madre y no estaba a discusión.

Tres horas después comenzaba a cansarme, pero Nessie era otra historia, cuando pasamos por la librería comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro mientras decía incoherencias y señalaba los libros. La gente pasaba a su lado mirándola extrañados sin detenerse. Quería irme con ellos y dejarla allí en su momento _fangirl _pero probablemente eso me haga mal padre.

Entramos a la librería y Nessie parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, le compró un par de libros a su tío Jasper y un montón para ella. Luego de eso no paraba de hablar sobre las tramas de ellos. Que si aquella moría, si aquellos eran hermanos y un muchas frases que eran difíciles de entender para mí.

Habíamos recorrido ya todo el centro comercial y no podíamos encontrar la razón original por la que habíamos ido. El regalo de Bella.

Podía ver como Renesmee comenzaba a desilusionarse y sus labios formaban un puchero. Iba a encontrarle un regalo a Bella costara lo que costara con tal de ver a mi bebé sonreír.

Caminamos un rato más hasta que encontramos a un vendedor deambulante luciendo una sonrisa Colgate en su rostro. Sin nada que perder, Nessie se acercó al chico mientras yo iba a atrás pisándole los talones.

El chico sonrió aún más al ver a Nessie mientras las joyas que llevaba en la mano temblaron un poco. El cabello negro del chico llegaba hasta sus hombros, resaltando su piel morena y ojos marrones. Sus facciones eran algo extraña si las detallabas, no lo sé, como facciones caninas. Era altísimo, pero sin embargo no le calculaba más de diecisiete años.

Nessie también sonrió y no paró hasta estar frente a él. Él, con una sonrisa coqueta, comenzó a mostrarle las pulseras a Nessie y esta la miro embelesada.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti: si tuvieras que regalarle alguno de estos a tu mamá ¿cuál le darías? —Preguntó Renesmee

—Si tienes una madre tan hermosa como tú, probablemente le daría este. —Dijo mostrándole una pulsera tejida de lo que yo suponía era cuero, y en un extremo brillaba un pequeño corazón en madera.

Los ojos de Renesmee brillaron y tomó la pulsera con delicadeza. El chico jamás quito sus ojos de ella, cosa que me molestó, así que carraspeé mi garganta para llamar la atención y preparé la voz más gruesa que tenía.

_Nunca creas las palabras lindas de un hippie, a veces solo quiere venderte pulseras._

— ¿Te gusta? —Le pregunté y esta me respondió con un bufido.

—Papá, es obvio ¿qué sucede contigo hoy?

Suspiré ante sus drásticos cambios de humor y le pagué a Hippie por la pulsera. Sin embargo, no desvió la mirada de mi hija y de un momento a otro tomó una de las pulseras y se la tendió a Nessie. Esta, al igual que la otra, era tejida pero a diferencia tenía un pequeño lobito en el extremo en vez de un corazón.

—Esta queda perfecta contigo, te la regalo. El lobo lo talle yo mismo. Dicen que mi familia proviene de los lobos y si yo fuera uno probablemente sería como este. Sería un guardián y tú necesitas uno.

_Ah, con razón parecía un chucho._

Me quedé estupefacto cuando escuche a Renesmee suspirar. Ella y yo tendríamos una larga charla sobre chicos al llegar a casa.

—Ella me tiene a mí, chucho, no necesita a nadie más.

Le quité la pulsera a Hippie y tomé la mano de Nessie para salir de allí.

Me tuve que aguantar el regaño de parte de Ness ante mi _descortés y grosera_ actitud ante el chucho, pero había valido la pena al ver como se le quitaba la sonrisita de la cara al muy idiota. Já.

Mi bebé está muy pequeña para eso todavía. Ella era _mía _y de nadie más. Bueno, de su mamá también ¡pero ese no era el punto!

Rogaba a todos los cielos que Bella ya haya llegado a casa.

.

**ooOOoo**

.

Estábamos todos reunidos alrededor del árbol luego de una agradable cena de navidad mientras Nessie revoloteaba de un lugar a otro repartiendo los regalos con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. La pobre casi explota de emoción al ver la cara de encanto cuando le entregó a Bella su regalo.

Luego tomó aire y se paró justo frente a mí con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—He guardado un regalo muy especial para ti, papá. Acompáñame. —Dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta estar a un lado del piano que ocupaba parte de la sala. Como reflejo, sentí corriendo a mi padre con la video cámara hacia nosotros.

Nessie pasó sus manos por las teclas y cerró sus ojos. Luego comenzó la magia.

La melodía suave que brotaba del piano me hacía entrar en una especie de ensueño, como un hechizo. Sentí la historia detrás de las notas. Hablaba de una pequeña princesa que idolatraba a un caballero de armadura brillante que la defendía a capa y espada. Ella era la princesa y yo el caballero. Su caballero.

Pueden decirme marica o todo lo que quieran pero no pude evitar llorar y justo cuando Renesmee termino de tocar la envolví en mis brazos.

—Gracias por soportarme, papá. Te amo y nada jamás lo cambiará. —Susurró en mi cuello.

_Yo también te amo pequeña, más que mi propia vida._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Tadá! ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? espero saber que tal te pareció, Jael. Se aceptan hasta tomatazos xD**

**Amé escribir sobre un inexperto y paternal Edward y sobre una adolescente explosiva y voluble Renesmee.**

**¡Nos leemos por ahí! ;)**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
